


Lams Satisfied Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: During Hamilton's wedding reception, Laurens is secretly broken inside. He's just letting it all out...





	

(John):  
To the groom  
(Men):  
To the groom, to the groom, to the groom  
(John Laurens):  
To the bride  
(Ensemble):  
To the bride! To the bride  
(John Laurens):  
From your comrade  
(Ensemble):  
Laurens, John Laurens  
(John Laurens):  
Who will forever be at your side  
To our union  
And the hope we still provide  
May you always  
Be satisfied  
Rewind  
Rewind  
Rewind  
I remember that night, I just might-  
I remember that night, I just might-  
I remember that night  
I remember that-  
I remember that night  
I just might regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember how Aaron Burr kept on trying to win Angelica's praise  
I remember our drunken state, all the time that you still can't quite place  
But Alexander, I'll never forget the time that I lost your trace  
I will never be the same  
You played me like cards in your cruel human game  
But when I hear your voice, I can't dare to place blame  
You stuck me in a frame  
I cannot obtain  
How you acted tame  
We were fine  
Joking around on the ballroom floor  
The ladies weren't in our minds, we were sane that time  
We talked, almost like a badly written rime  
You're always on my mind  
I set all else aside  
Through reading your letters I realized  
I had to find a secret way  
To make you only mine  
And once I'd done that I could love you till my life resigned  
It seemed great  
But I still needed to wait  
So-so-so  
So this is what it feels like to be with  
Someone that you love, he is one hell of a catch  
And for once I had freedom, I didn't face a fight  
My family was in South Carolina, they couldn't see this night  
The conversation lasted two drinks  
No, maybe three drinks  
I can't recall the numbers cause alcohol won't help you think  
Yet, it was like a dream  
We got caught up in the dance  
Caught up in a posture  
Got caught up in a stance  
I was being a flirt  
But he welcomed my chance  
I asked about his consent  
And he straightened his pants  
His face started boiling  
He couldn't help but glance  
He was embarrassed  
He was on the edge of one of his rants  
Handsome, boy, does he know it  
Spitfire, and damn, he can show it  
I wanted to take him to a private place  
Then I turned and saw Eliza's face and she was  
(Eliza):  
Helpless  
(John):  
And I knew she was  
(Eliza):  
Helpless  
(John):  
And her eyes were just  
(Eliza):  
Helpless  
(John):  
And I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time  
Number one  
I was raised in a place where loving ones gender was punishable by death  
I am my father's oldest son so I'm the one who has to play it dumb  
But I'm the oldest and the wittiest and slavery is insidious  
Why can't others see this  
And homosexuals are "living sins"  
I guess I'll see the king in hell, then  
Number two  
I've seen what he can do to a lady  
And it's not exactly kind  
I'd have to be naive to push that aside  
Lord knows that I've tried  
He looks interested in Eliza  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going John, your father's right  
After death, your name will be in hindsight  
Number Three  
I know Alexander like I know my own mind  
You will never find  
Anyone as determined or refined  
Yet, I'll never be able to love him  
That is clearly emphasized  
I'm out of my mind  
I'm completely fine  
(Ensemble):  
He is lying  
(John Laurens):  
Yet, I still lay awake and think about my passive lies  
How I've said that I'm fine  
And all the times my mind is pried  
Back to those blue eyes  
And red hair that I can't seem to find  
He sends me letters in his spare time  
To the groom  
To the bride  
From your companion  
Who never left your side  
To our union  
And the hope that still resides  
May you always  
Be satisfied  
And I know  
He'll be happy with his bride  
And I know  
I will never be satisfied  
And it feels like suicide


End file.
